The field of the invention generally relates to entertainment systems for vehicles, and more particularly, to display systems for entertainment systems in vehicles.
Typically, entertainment systems for vehicles have video displays installed at each passenger seat. For instance, most commonly, video displays are provided at each passenger seat, such as mounted at each of the seatbacks of the passenger seats, and/or on cabin walls and/or deployable from an armrest for seats located at a bulkhead, i.e., in the first row of a section. Many of these systems allow each passenger to select from multiple video channels and/or audio channels, or even individually select and play videos from a library of videos. These video displays may also provide access to games, communication applications (e.g., telephone service, messaging, etc.), internet browsing, and other computer applications. Sometimes such displays are referred to as smart monitors due to the ability to provide computer applications and process and store data internally.
Such entertainment systems may be installed, and are currently utilized on a variety of vehicles, including commercial passenger aircraft, passenger trains, automobiles, buses. For instance, many commercial passenger aircraft have in-flight entertainment system (“IFE”) having video displays located at each passenger seat.